


厨房三事

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [5]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 两位家政先锋的一些夜晚。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 3





	厨房三事

第一件事在水槽。他们都不是爱洗碗的人，买洗碗机又是在住在一起的第二年，所以一开始最常出现的情景就是水槽里堆满脏碗碟。讲起这件事，丸山就会摸着自己的脖子说，那个时候小亮一般一声不吭地来，然后呆到早上就走吧，没有洗碗的必要。锦户则恰好在那个新添置的洗碗机旁边，听到这话可以说是十分惊讶，挑高了眉毛看丸山。对方被他的眼神噎了一下，低头装作摆弄桌上的外卖盒。

他们一直都很少讨论那段时间的事情，并不是不想说，而是不知道该如何去说。在一起的时间其实很多，有时几乎从早到晚他们都在一个密闭空间里，说来羞耻，有人是因为不知道该如何打开门迈出去，有人是不知道要如何在不是这里的地方生存。那是热海之旅的第三天，第二天晚上他们去了期待已久的花火大会，然后，然后一切都变了，然后他们把自己和对方关进一间房间，像明天就是世界末日一样做爱到没有力气。丸山的手机已经没电被埋没在包里许久，侥幸逃过不知道多少未接；锦户的手机却还在尽职震动，被丸山一把拿过来贴紧他的腿根，让锦户又一次狠狠把头砸进床褥，汗水蹭在被单上。

他们没完没了地接吻，把每一个曾经想过的瞬间都补回来了。既然肩膀在那里就要依靠、手在那里就要去牵，那为什么嘴唇在那里就不能亲吻？丸山的手臂撑在锦户身体两侧，像暖炉一样源源不断地散发出无法忽视的热量，烧得锦户脸红头晕，想要就这样永远热气腾腾下去，别再冷下来。丸山的吻也一样烫，吻在皮肤上如同烫出烟疤，锦户无意识地张开了嘴，发不出一点声音。当声带再次震动，发现自己在称赞丸山双手的灵活程度、手指上茧子的恰到好处。理智归位，把情热都挤跑了，他张口结舌，整个人变回高一社团排练时弹错音的小个子，攥紧吉他弦一样攥紧织物的边沿。直到丸山用一个诡异的姿势既环住他又展开自己，同时给他庇护和权力，他的眼泪再一次滚落下来，消失不见，像是泼上火堆的水，扬汤止沸。

从那次开始锦户发现丸山在床上和平时完全不同，鉴于他只见识过日常丸山，一时甚至无法处理这副景象，譬如额前的卷发晃动的弧度、他的声音、他略有一点沙哑的声音、他的一切。

一次结束（甚至不是第一次），冷静下来，他们坐在体液干成一个个小块的床上面面相觑，脑子里的问题排列如同水槽里的脏盘子，每一个都无法忽视：怎么会变成这样？怎么没人叫停？怎么办？最后他们发现这些问题其实是一个问题，并且亟待解决，可没有人想要去、或者是愿意去解决它。注意力被分散的速度快之又快，反正任何事都比洗盘子好玩对吧？锦户彻底放弃，拿出最后一点气势撑起身子靠近丸山，看他居然挤出一个难看的笑容，好像这一切还不够尴尬一样。如果停在这里就输了，锦户继续盯着对方，拿出自己只要是人看了都心动的表情。就算是一次尝试、最后一次，如果丸山不为所动，那锦户就会冲上去要了他，因为这就是最后了；如果丸山回到那个他所熟悉的模样，那锦户也会冲上去要了他，因为这谁能拒绝呢。丸山的嘴角在锦户的注视下一点一点回归水平，然后他抚上他的脸。

此时丸山走过来，就像是当时一样抚上洗碗机，里面的运作刚刚停止。那么水槽自然是空空如也。如果说脏碗碟是问题，洗碗是解决问题的过程的话，那不如买个洗碗机、人心洗涤机、说什么都好，只要是爱人，在一个空间里就OK了。

锦户反手撑上水槽的边缘。

第二件事是冰淇淋。其实不止，应该说是大部分洋食吧，因为丸山对（自己认为）新潮时尚的生活方式情有独钟，所以依时期而定，冰箱里一直都塞着时髦的各式食材。那天他们——其实只有丸山——心血来潮想要自制冰淇淋，在一个天色已经完完全全黑下来的夏日夜晚，像做贼一样去了附近还没关门的超市。淡奶油、炼乳、柠檬和一盒草莓像列队一样躺在墨绿色的购物筐里，丸山提着它，手指摩挲提把上磨损出的毛刺，锦户又从货架上拿了包多力多滋扔进去，整个筐像一个夏天的花圃。

他们手牵着手，无言地沿目黑河慢慢往家走。这条路走过没有一千也有八百遍，樱花落尽、风吹皱河水，树叶如往常一样柔柔地摇曳。其实就算是住在一起了，那时他们也不怎么谈论自己工作上的事情，不知道因为什么，像两个肥皂泡，努力地互相靠近，却总有一个垂直于水平面的壁、存在感不怎么强地横亘于中间；彼此对其视而不见，原因很简单，当阻碍消失，他们也不复存在。学习或者工作相关，都统统被丸山轻巧的笑话和锦户略显鄙夷的凝视糊弄过去。从丸山上大学开始，大家对他的印象就只剩下了忙一个字。他思维独特、文笔好、人又上进而可亲，同研究室的学生都愿意和他分到同一小组，和老师也能相谈甚欢。有次大仓回国降落在东京，本想和在首都的大家一起聚聚，可是每个人都忙得脚不点地，唯有刚刚结束短大正准备就职的锦户狠狠灌下一口生啤：

“大仓啊，你到底是怎么做到能和丸那么平常相处的？”他有点醉了，说话囫囵拖沓颠三倒四，大仓听了笑得摇头，抿了一口杯子里的清酒。

“平常相处？到底谁和谁是情侣啊？你们在一起我很惊讶，但是这么不和谐我更惊讶好吧。”

“可是…可是丸他就是很刀枪不入啊。”锦户眼神像一只被雨淋过的小狗，“虽然这么说了，但是我要是讲点什么，还是害怕他失落的。”

大仓举起手来：“停，我很久没回国，不想一来就听到秀恩爱。”

锦户脸上虽然带着点根本不该跟他讲的抱歉，但毫无悔过的行动，继续盯着对方。

大仓叹口气，决定做好一个心灵导师：“你看，丸和你是完全不同的两类人，他自己是知道这件事的，那你知道吗？”

“…我肯定知道啊？”

“那么都差异如此巨大了，还要尝试在一起，不是一件很勇敢的事情吗？多给他点信心。”

“不是给我自己吗？”

大仓露出一抹看穿一切的笑容。

“如果你没有信心，是不会和丸山在一起的。”

冰淇淋的做法较之曾经失败过的料理简单了太多，锦户把搅碎的草莓果泥倒进锅里加热，丸山则用厨房剪铰开装淡奶油的纸盒倒进食品秤上的碗里。同居之后空间变得更大了，也添置了许多新的东西，填补着有两个人但也萧瑟的屋子。丸山的书在茶几旁边垒起一座小山，锦户从来没有翻过。

当果泥煮出水果的鲜甜味后，大大的泡泡缓慢鼓起再破掉。锦户把果泥倒进奶油和炼乳的混合物里搅拌，血液凝固前的颜色就会变得温馨可爱，用热量粉饰太平一直是人类的拿手好戏。这一盒被放进保鲜盒里，沉眠于冰箱最下面的抽屉，等待不知道什么时候被唇齿唤醒，简直是睡美人般的剧情。丸山关上抽屉，嘴里念叨着今天的日期，然后写在冰箱门上的便利贴里。锦户转头问他“丸，来点喝的吗？”，那边传来柔和的道谢和翻书的声音。

锦户拧开一瓶巴黎水倒进还挂着一层果泥的搅拌机，为了能更快均匀，直接盖盖摁下了搅拌键，这直接导致巴黎水变低配矿泉，只有薄薄一层气泡匍匐在杯底，没有嘶嘶作响，毫无灵魂。他把杯子递给丸山的时候脸上分明写着“敢说不好喝就杀了你”，但手却后缩了一下。丸山伸手，没去拿杯子，却是握住了和杯子一个温度的手，让他在自己身边坐下，好巧不巧的是，锦户手指上蹭到的一点果泥沾到了丸山手里的书脊。

“抱歉！”锦户快快抽了几张纸去擦，“是重要的书吧，抱歉，刚才应该洗过手再过来的。”

“没事，这是我们在重版的例本，之前这一本的外封被否了，我拿回来做模拟草稿的。”丸山轻轻用手指抹了几下略深于其他地方的书脊，喝了口无碳酸饮料，满足地舔舔嘴唇。

锦户顺手捞起陷进沙发缝隙的iPad，“是什么书呢？”

丸山把那本书盖在还未点亮的平板上。

“可以一边看，我一边和你讲。”

第三件事是砧板。毕竟两人现在都是上班族，没有那么多时间来钻研专业料理，更偏好外卖和简单加工后就可以直接充饥的半成品，砧板的利用率比较低，放在那里更像是厨房中的吉祥物，因为应该在那里而在那里。刀架上也只有一把厨师刀，孤零零地挂在粘钩上，丸山给它起名达摩克里斯。

这样的砧板是仿原木色、聚丙烯材质、抗菌防霉、选购于堂吉诃德，被放置在窄小的流理台上，底下垫着一张丸山不知道从哪弄来的大厚花布防滑，效果倒是很好，自那以后纹丝不动。虽然有点可惜，锦户又一次打开微波炉的时候摸着那块布说。质地是厚实的纯棉，上面有印上去的花纹和格子，看得出精心设计过布局，沾水后色泽也不会晕染，整张挺大，对折两次后刚好比砧板大一圈。

丸山从他身后经过，眼神在台子上来回两下：“不会啊，把一块布利用在很重要的地方比一直压在衣柜底层好吧，要物尽其用嘛。”

锦户点点头，旋转时间旋钮，在叮声响起来的时候往卧室那边看了一眼，又回过头拿出刚才加热的餐盒。

有时候，有很少的时候，他们会想起高中的事情。那段时光回忆起来必然是快乐的，但一定要说些缺点的话，可能有一点不甘心吧。在衣帽间里放着两把贝斯一把吉他，一开始依照谁想起来去弹两首的顺序交替放在墙角的架子上，之后也是按照这个顺序依次套上了黑色尼龙包，最后被收进反季的衣柜里。这间房子只有丸山一个人住的时候是乱糟糟一团，熨斗有时候出现在厨房水池里，橙子居然坐落于烘干机上。锦户来了，这种情况好转大概三周不到，就朝着更加意想不到的方向发展了，每件东西都好像有自己的意识，海阔凭鱼跃，天高任鸟飞。当锦户有一次回兵库，顺手把妈妈递过来的糖罐子塞到电脑机箱后面的时候，猛然反应过来一切都完了，这时妈妈伸手拿走罐子，嗔怪他为什么干坐着傻笑，他无话可说。

这样的两个人没有在睡觉时被上述乐器硌到腰并不只是巧合，而是因为那三把琴几乎没有离开过衣帽间。让马上要跨过三十岁大关的男人们回忆高中时代是一件比较残忍的事情，因为大家都清楚，不会再有比那更好的时光。丸山有时候会梦到那个舞台，光打下来 ，看不到台下的人，第二天饭后的时间就用来把琴颈上的灰尘细细擦掉。他不知道锦户如何，但那天他们盘腿坐在客厅的地板上，锦户拉开包，丸山看到里面的吉他闪着光，就放心了。

那天是一个雨天，温度降到了秋天不常有的个位数，丸山望着目黑河里停不下来的涟漪，把外卖的单子放回了抽屉，转而打开冰箱把能用来做粕汁的材料都拿了出来，列队一般码在流理台上，拿下达摩克里斯先生放上案板，转身去煮饭。

说起来，他切胡萝卜的时候想，小亮从来没有见过我做这道菜呢。上一次做还是在大学。很可惜，这次锦户也看不到，他七点五十分把伞插入鞋柜旁边的架子，丸山刚好把饭放在桌上。“你这样真的好善解人意，像，像我们结婚了一样。”锦户抖落身上的水滴，像只小狗，说完后又不好意思地埋头挂衣服，丸山只有笑的份。

可能是丸山的料理好吃到意外，他们放任自己今天不当大人，饭后拿出了尘封很久的乐器，穿着摇粒绒睡衣调音，是下半年度的流行趋势。电也没插，弹了几首已经不算熟练的曲子，唱着樱井和寿到了十点多。在这样下去可能会有扰民的嫌疑，他们把琴原样收好，才发现碗还没洗。锦户把垃圾分好放在门口，丸山拿吸了水的厨房纸巾擦拭着案板。

“那个不能用洗碗机吗？”锦户走过来开了一瓶啤酒。

“不能，当时买的时候我记得问过。”

“那我大概是忘了。哪天去换个可以用洗碗机的吧？”

“没事啦，”丸山把刀挂回原位，用还有一些潮湿的手握住锦户的肩膀，像刚才淋过的雨，“物尽其用就好。”

然后他尝到一点麦芽的味道。

2020.05.08

END.


End file.
